she never thought
by jg6
Summary: summer had always though marrissa was kinda of..
1. Default Chapter

Summer and marissa were just finishing getting ready for cotillon. Summer told Marrissa shed be out waiting in the car since marissa was runing a bit behing. As she sat in the car waiting for marissa, she began to think about her and marissas relationship.

Summer was bestfriends with marissa ever since she could remember. When ever they hungout Summer would get this funny feeling, but she always just brushed it off. When they would get ready for parties and charity balls together, Summer would always catch herself glancing over at marissas thin and sily body as they changed clothes. Everytime summer saw her undressing she would get goosebumps.

back in Marissas room.

"DONE!" marissa had said as she slid on her last strappy red high-heel, then she grabbed her coat and headed out to summmers car.

Summer finally saw marissa walking out the front door..in a short black dress with a slit up the two sides and a red trim. She thought to herself, 'whoa!'... As Marissa got into the car she bent over so she wuldnt get her dress caught in the door, revealing her breasts. Summer couldnt help but catch a glimpse. At that moment Summer almost had forgotten how to breathe. Finally she inhaled.

After Cotillion. Summer was spending the night at marrissas.

Summer was brushing her teeth in coops bathrrom as coop sat on her bed watching tv. She couldnt help but lean over the bed and peak into the bathrrom to see wat was keeping summer so long. Sumer had just dropped her tooth brush and bent over to pick it up..marissa looked at her satin and lace underwear as she bent down. Marissa never thought of summer that way.

Summer finally came out of the bathroom and caught marissas looking at her. "What?" summer asked.

Marissa just shook her head, and summer shrugged her shoulders. they layed down on the bed to watch re-runs of The Valley.

Summer had longed to see marissas reactions. She tried to do this as she was unaware of doing so.

Summer asked coop " can you hand me the popcorn?" Marrisa replied "mmm its right next to me!" Summer just gave her an ughh kinda sound and thought to heself 'perfect'

Summer suddenly got onto her knees, and slows strech out reaching over marissa and reaching for the bowl. Summers breast "accidently" brushed up against Marrisas shoulder. Summer glanced over and saw marissas cheeks turn red. Summer thought to herself.. 'yes!'

Marrissa glanced at summer and asked " soo im getting kinda bored watching reruns..wut do u wanna do now"

Summer stared at Marrissa..then took her hand.. summer said "this is what i wanna do"

Summer grabbed marissa and pressed her lips against her. Marissa suddenly a rush of warmth inher clit. she then pushed herself away from summer!


	2. finally

Summer thought Oh my wut did i do...marissa was just staring at summmer with wide eyes!

Then marissa got up and walked to the bathroom. Summer followed her apologizing repeatedly..then summer felt a hand over he mouth.. it was marissa... then marissas hand was suddenly replaced with her lips.

It was a hard passionate kiss..the lips just locked together. then it became more soft, there lips slitghly prated letting eachother toungs carress and explore eachothers mouths. Summer thought 'ohh the taste is soo good!!'

They stood in the bathrrom for a few minutes as the sucked on eachother lips continueously.. Summer decided she could no longer keep herself from falling onto the ground...

Hands tangled in hair. wet kisses everywhere!!

finally they parted

Marissa had and idea.. she opened the door to her very large shower...and slowy turned it on....

she took summer by the hand into the shower.. summer was about to take of her shirt when marrissa stopped her..they layed down on teh ground of the shower letting warm drops of water trail around their skin

Marrissa slod her hands down summers curvy waist...she tugged at teh bottom of her nighty top and pulled it over summer head revealing no bra. She kissed the hallow of summer neck she left a trail of wet kissed down to her collar bone and to the nipple of each breast. she then traced a circle around each nipple with her wet tounge... then she licked her way all the way down to the lacy strap over summers undies.. she then glanecs up at marrissa with a grin, summer had her eyes closed leaning her head on the ground of the shower. Marissa took her fingers and removed to sliky wet underwear with ease..the made her way back to summers face and kissed her softly.

Summer wimpered "keep going"

Marissa licked her way back down summers flat stomach all teh way down to her pubic mound. Summer shivered, as did marissa. Then marissa licked and kissed summer clit. then lightly made her way in. she moved her toung back and fourth. almost sending summer into convulsions! summer had her heels digging into the small of marissa's back. marrissa ignored the pain and kept on going... finally marrissa took out her toung and rose back up to summers face to ifnd a panting summer drenched from head to toe in warm water.

Marissa stared at her and thought 'she looks so sexy'

marrissa than said "now its my turn" as she leaned down ontop of summers wet body and jabbed her toung into summer mouth she licked her lips all over!!

Summerthen rolled over so she was now ontop.. she slid down all the way so her head was at marissas knees... she then kissed her knee and slowly licked her way up marrissas inner thigh and taunting her by missing her pussy and going up her hip bone. marrissa whine " summer come on!" summer gave in an dwent on in! ...marissa screamed and moaned so louly summer began to come just at the sounds. marrissa was coming all over the place..and summer never missed a drop..she swirled her toung around slowly then picking up speed...making marissa go wild.....she had reached it finally...marrisssa exhaled slowly grabbing summer by her head...and pulling her back to eye level...and said "this is what ive wanted all along"

Summer nodded...then laid ontop of marissa. there bodies melted together perfectly into one another.. sumered large lucious breasts pressed againt marissa..

then just laid there under the running hot water all night long..kissing and giving favors to eachother..until they were satisfied.....

hehe! i was just having some fun! hope u got has happy as i did reading this


End file.
